Juego Sexual
by SiLvitha20
Summary: Era solo un juego, el queria juagar... nunca pensaste que dirias que si, ambos acordaron no involucras sus sentimientos. Hinata Hyuga una chica de 21 años, vive sola de dia es una prestigiosa reportera pero de noche trabaja en un centro nocturno y hay conosera a Sasuke Uchiha un joven de su misma edad que entre ellos acordaran llevar una vida sexual, pero tal vez se enamoren ...
1. Inicio

Naruto no es mio ... pero la historia sii es de mi invencion :D

.

.

.

.

.

Era un dia soleado, eran las 7:30 am y no queria levantarme pero ya era tarde asi que me levante y fui a la cocina como no tenia mucha hambre solo desayune unas tostadas con mermelada.

Terminando mi desayuno subi a mi habitacion para poder escoger la ropa que me pondria qe termino siendo un vestido de escote y ajustado al busto color blanco con flores lilas que me quedaba arriba de las rodillas acabando de acomodar la ropa en mi cama me fui a duchar .. Sali de la ducha y me vesti cuando buscaba mis zapatos sono mi celular.

Hinata: mocho mochi  
xXx: Hola hina soy ino  
Hinata: Hola cmo estas ?  
Ino: muy bn, oye en 10 min. Paso por ti  
Hinata: Vale te espero.

Me apresure a terminar de arreglarme hoy tenia el presentimiento de que seria un gran dia de trabajo cuando acabe saque la ropa que me pondria em la noche tenia que ser provocatica asi me lo exigia mi trabajo.

Todavia recuerdo la primera vez que vi la ropa que tendria que usar casi me desmayaba debido a lo timida que era lo bueno fue que ya supere mi personalidad y termine por acostumbrarme a esa ropa.

En eso escuche un claxon, baje corriendo y me subi al carro de ino.  
El viaje fue en completo silencio muy raro ya que ino no se caracteriza por ser callada al contrario pero bueno supongo que algo le debio de haber pasado para que estuviera asi ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos al trabajo.  
Al entrar me dirigi directo a mi oficina.

Nadamas salia de hay cuando tenia que ir a investigar una noticia pero hoy fue un dia normal no hubo algo interezante.  
Ino paso a mi oficina para irnos juntas como siempre y estraño tampoco hablo en todo el camino... Llegue a mi casa y subi a mi recamara para cambiarme esta vez me pude unos mini-shorts, un top, un saco que me llegaba a las rodillas y una botas.

Como siempre camine hasta el centro nocturno al lleguar entre por la puerta de empleados y camine hasta la habitacion que me daban siempre para que termine de cambiarme, asearme y mas.

Despues de arreglarme sali a escena ya era mi turno ... Baile tan exitantemente cmo pude que me sentia super exitada que necesitaria un hombre esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Sasuke Pov.

Hoy fue el dia mas aburrido de toda mi existencia, y el peor de todos, para empezar me despidieron por que hicieron recorte de personal, despues mi novia Karin termino conmigo por que me quede sin trabajo.

Mi madre tenia razon debi haber terminado de estudiar.  
Solo queria ir a ver a el dobe de Naruto .. Pero cuando llegue con el estaba con los bakas de Shikamaru, Sai y Suigetsu.

Naruto: Como es posible que esa.. esa.. solo le interesaba tu dinero que ... no lo dire.

Suigetsu: Amigo lo siento pero hay muchos peces en el mar.-sonreia

Sai: No sabia que una mujer fuera capaz de hacer eso .

Shikamaru: lo bueno es que mi Temari no es asi.

Sai: Tampoco Ino

Sasuke: Hmp, mejor vayamos a tomar algo.

Suigetsu: conosco un buen sitio para ir, un club nocturno, muy bueno por cierto.

Sai: no voy.

Shikamaru: Yo tampoco

Naruto: yo menos, tengo que llegar temprano tendre hoy una cita con Sakura-chan

Suigetsu: Aguados, pero Sasuke tu si vas, por que vas.

Sasuke: Hmp-sonreia con esa sonrisa marca Uchiha-

Nos fuimos en el auto de Suigetsu, & siempre que me preguntaba algo no contestaba o le daba  
un corton.  
Llegamos al club y justo se hiba a presentar una muchacha guapisima muy sexy, demasiado en seguida me exite & mucho empeze a sentir mi ereccion & voltie a ver a Suigetsu y ya no estaba lo estaba buscando & lo encontre besandose con una chica.

Suigetsu: Sasuke, toma- me dio diner - buscate la que mas te guste, yo te invito

Sasuke: ok baka.  
Empeze a buscar y la vi a la misma chica que estaba bailando. me acerque a ella.

Sasuke: Hola, necesito compañia - me miro arriba y  
abajo  
xXx: Claro por cierto soy Hinata.  
Sasuke: soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke

Hinata: ok vamos al cubiculo(es un pequeño cuarto donde 1313) -sonriendo.

Ya me empezaba a doler la ereccion, entramos al cubiculo & empezo a besar mi cuello, y  
empezaba a tocarme el pecho.

Fin Sasuke pov.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hinata Pov.

Yo estaba tan entretanida contando mi dinero  
cuando senti que alguien me hablo

Sasuke: Hola, necesito compañia?  
lo mire de arriba abajo era realmente sexy, hombres como el no venian a este lugar para  
eso tienes novias no? le conteste tenia ganas.

xXx: Claro. por cierto soy Hinata

Sasuke: soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke  
bueno si que estaba un poco urgido

Hinata: ok vamos al cubiculo(es un pequeño cuarto donde 1313) -sonriendo entramos y empeze a jugar besaba su cuello y empeze a tocar su pecho como imagine tenia un pecho firme significa que el va al gimanasio, segui y le quite la camisa tenia  
trazon un abdomen marcado empeze besarlo el estaba quieto.

Fin Hinata pov.  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Sasuke Pov.

Me estaba tocando y besando me quito la camisa y acariciaba mi abdomen la verdad no me  
queria mover tenia ¿miedo? imposible no... En eso decidi hacer mi primer movimiento.

.  
Fin Sasuke pov.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hinata Pov.

Lo bese en el cuello y senti sus manos en mi cadera, empezaba a reaccionar, nos moviamos a la gran cama qe estaba en el cubiculo se puso encima de mi y me quito el top dejando al descubierto mis grandes senos los empezo a masajear asiendome gemir, y empezo a meterlo en su boca, en eso hice un movimiento y lo deje abajo de mi ya yo arriba le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y baje a su cierre, baje el cierre, y desabroche su pantalon.

Sasuke: sacalo, duele

Le quite los pantalones dejandolo en boxers, empeze a jugar con el elastico del boxer, despues acariciando su miembro totalmente erecto, le quite su boxer dejando ver su miembro y empeze a jugar con el, Sasuke gemia y gemia.

Sasuke: no aguanto- se puso arriba de mi y me quito las botas, despues los shorts y me dejo  
en braquitas me las quito y me empezo a prenetar con la lengua y a jugar con mi clitoris y seguia sentia que hiba a llegar al orgasamo cuando paro

Hinata: no sigue.- gemia, nunca habia gemido asi.  
Seguia y me dio un beso en las comisuras de los labios, me agarro de las muñecas y me penetro suave.

Sasuke: me dices si te duele-

yo asenti y gemi y empezo a ir mas y mas rapido no paraba, hasta que llegamos al orgasmo juntos. fue increible, salio de mi y se acosto junto de mi y me vio.

Hinata: Por..por que me ves asi?- no sabia por que pero me ponia nerviosa su mirada tan penetrante

Sasuke: Hmp..Es que eres linda.-me sonrio de lado

Hinata: gracias - sonrei todavia timida

Sasuke: mmm - pensaba

Hinata: En que piensas?- no me habia fijado que me estaba abrazando y no era todo tambien que yo lo abrazaba por arriba con mi mano en su pecho.

Sasuke: Olvidalo

Hinata: dimelo

Sasuke: es una locura.- penso por un  
momento- queria que jugaramos.

Hinata: Pero ya lo hicimos ¿no?- en ese momento es en lo unico que pidia pensar- o de que hablas

Sasuke: Tiene que ver con esto. -me vio pervertido- un juego sexual, veras un juego con un par de reglas y ya para ver quien gana

Hinata: Pero si no nos conocemos  
casi, solo se tu nombre. Y que clase de reglas ?

Sasuke: Seria asi mira, se que no nos conocemos pero escucha las reglas:

1- Solamente seria sexo  
2-No podemos salir con alguien mientras estamos ''jugando''  
3- No nos besaremos en los labios.  
4- Nada de juegos ni cosas raras.  
5- Pierde el que se fastidie del otro  
6-no vale involucrar sentimientos.  
este juego sera valido los fines de semana y sera un fin en mi casa y el otro en la tuya por 1 mes, eso significa que sera 2 fines en mi  
casa y los otros dos en la tuya te parece?

.

.

.

.

Comenten por favor si les esta ustando la historia


End file.
